


Sebastian's Hunger

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel could see the furious battle going on within the mind and body of his butler.  The lustful man seemed to change shape in front of his eyes, his skin was glowing, shimmering in the light of the room. Gradually Sebastian calmed the beast inside him, placating it with promises of release.  The effort required to subdue the beast this close to full hunger was phenomenal and he rolled off Ciel exhausted."I am most dreadfully sorry Sir, but I did warn you my time is nearly here. I must have you soon, or I will have to take you by force.  And you will not like that one bit, if you survive the experience, that is."





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is aged 18 in this story

All was quiet in the Phantomhive mansion. The servants were asleep, not yet due to rise to begin their daily chores. The dark building slumbered on, unaware of the antics in the young masters bedchamber. The muffled groans and squeaks were dismissed by anyone who heard them through dream filled ears as the sounds of an old building changing shape in the cooling air. Silence returned for a while accompanied by a imposing sense of waiting. Finally the sound of a centuries old chuckle rumbled through the very soul of the estate as another misdeed was performed, known, only for the moment, by the perpetrator. 

 

\---

 

It was now nearly morning, Ciel could sense the dawn light breaking through the gaps in the hastily drawn velvet drapes. The expensive bed linen was wrinkled beneath his small frame, his nightshirt bunched up around his waist. He felt exposed, his young body was naked from the chest down for all the world to see. To make matters worse, he liked it. His cock was hard and twitching, a flush of pink was visible on his stomach and thighs to compliment his arousal. With a moan he realised that his hands were restrained above his head, a sleep mask had been put over his eyes.

 

"Sebastian..." he shouted at the top of his voice, "...where are you, you devil?."

 

There was a dark sniggering beside him. A white cotton gloved hand was placed over his lips dampening the noise erupting from his angry little mouth. 

 

"Shush Master, you will wake the house." The feel of his butlers breath on Ciel's flesh was intoxicating. "I am so sorry, my Lord, are you not comfortable, my little Master? I thought you could never be gotten the better of? At least, that was what your pretty little mouth was boasting last night as I fucked your tight pink hole, my Ciel..." his butlers voice was like silk in his ear, sending shivers of desire down his thin body. 

 

"Do not speak to me like that, I set the rules here, release me at once". Ciel tried to sound authoritative, even through his body was giving him away by leaking pearls of pre-cum at the sound of his name on his butlers wicked lips. 

 

"Are you so sure of that? my Lord" Sebastian's pointed tongue swirled around the shell of his ear causing him to utter an involuntary moan. 

 

"Sebast..." his name was swallowed by harsh lips silencing the young boys words, his butlers tongue huge and wet in his small mouth. Sebastian grinned, mouth still clamped to his young masters as he shifted his position on the luxurious four poster bed. He released the youths mouth to speak low into his ear.

 

"I could have been anyone, my kitten, climbing in through your open window. I could have abducted or even killed the Queen's faithful watchdog." The impeccably dressed man sat astride his captive, the material of his tailcoat brushing against the aching taut flesh behind him.

 

"Aaaahhhh...Sebastian..." Ciel moaned and tried to drive upwards. The fabric felt so good against the wet tip of his cock, providing the much needed friction to gain release. Sebastian shifted his weight forward. He was now sitting out of reach of the needy organ, pinning his small charge harder to the bed. Frustrated, Ciel dug deep to find the rational part of his mind; the part that wasn't being driven insane by the closeness of his demon lover. "That's what I have you for, you idiot. You would protect me, that's what I meant. Now get off me and untie my hands." 

 

Sebastian grinned wickedly, "And here I was thinking that my young master was enjoying me trapping him on the bed. Forgive me my Lord for my indiscretion, I will remove myself from you immediately." With tantalising slowness the demon butler slid down the prone body of his groaning master, grinding his hips as his trouser covered behind slid passed Ciel's straining erection. 

 

"You bastard Sebastian" Ciel screeched as his sensitive flesh was teased mercilessly by the stiff wool fabric.

 

"Now then, my young master, that is not language I expect to pass the from lips of a refined gentleman. I think a punishment is the only proper course of action here." 

 

Sebastian stood up and flipped a protesting Ciel onto his front, smirking at the yelp that signalled his masters erection being forced painfully against the mattress. Removing his white gloves, his large hand delivered four hard smacks to the slate haired boys behind, red throbbing handprints immediately appearing on the pure white flesh. 

 

"Have we learnt our lesson, my young master, or do you require more?"

 

Ciel mewled loudly in return, raising his stinging bottom from the bed, the reprimand had only served to turn him on further. He wanted more.

 

"Aaaahhhh...Sebastian...don't stop, I've been such a bad boy. I should be punished again." 

 

Sebastian grinned, white fangs pressing against his bottom lip, "I think my master is enjoying himself far too much. Please excuse me, my Lord, whilst I start my daily duties."

 

Sebastian grabbed his gloves, strode to the bedchamber door and left the room, locking it behind him. He laughed heartily at the obscenities pouring forth from his masters kissable mouth. There would be hell to pay when he returned, but it would be worth it. He adjusted himself before continuing on his way. Teasing the young lord always made him hard, but the burning desire to bury himself in that beautiful arse would have to wait for a while.

\---

In the bed Ciel was angry, horny and frustrated. How dare Sebastian turn him on so and then leave the room. He would have his revenge on the demon, Sebastian should have no mistake about that. His aching erection was trapped between his stomach and the bed, maybe he could get some relief by rutting against the bedsheets. He lifted his hips as best he could without having the use of his hands and thrust downwards. Aaaaahhhhhh, yes, the friction of the bedding would do. Slowly he rubbed himself against the coarse material, biting the pillow to smother his moans, he didn't want that bastard to know that he was giving into his most base desires. Gradually his orgasm blossomed within his groin. It was hard going grinding into the bed, but the delicious sensations were worth it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head beneath the sleep mask as he came, semen pooling underneath his body, "Sebastian..." he groaned, unable to stop himself from calling his lovers name even when he was so angry with him.

\---

Downstairs in the main hall the contract mark on Sebastian's hand grew hot and burned. He heard his name pass the young Earls lips. He smirked, knowing that Ciel had satisfied himself. It would be time to return soon. 

 

In preparation for the ordeal of dealing with an angry Lord, Sebastian arranged an elaborate tray of refreshments for his ward and made his way back to the masters room.

 

He knocked and unlocked the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Ciel jumped, he had fallen asleep after his release, having no choice but to lay in the sticky mess beneath him.

 

"Are you in a better mood, my Lord?" the demon butler enquired, voice pleasantly toned as though he wasn't looking at a half naked youth, blindfolded and tied to the bed.

 

"Where have you been you insolent devil? I'm hungry, laying in a dirty bed and the day has long since begun. I have work to attend to you know." The words sounded pompous for one in the situation that the young master was in and Sebastion had to swallow a laugh. He was already in enough trouble.

 

"Please accept my humble apologies my Lord, let me attend to you this very instant."

 

Sebastian untied Ciel's wrists, massaging the marked skin and removed the sleep mask. He flinched at the fury within the blue and garnet coloured eyes. Maybe he had overstepped the mark this time. 

 

Ciel stood and lifted his arms for the soiled nightgown to be removed. Slipping his arms into the offered clean robe, he sat to eat. "Run me a bath". Sebastian dipped his head "Yes, my Lord".

 

As Sebastian turned to prepare the bath Ciel grabbed his arm. "You will be sorry, Sebastian. I may be young, but I will have my revenge, be sure of that." Bowing low with his hand on his chest, Sebastian grinned, he was looking forward to it. "Yes, my Lord." he replied in his most respectful voice.


	2. Rejection

Washed, dressed and appetite satisfied, Ciel made for his office, a purpose to his small stride. Hidden within his desk was a small diary. In here he kept a record of the demons hunger cycle. Every 100 days or so the hunger would overtake Sebastian and his need for sexual release became insatiable. Ciel liked to keep track of it so he knew when to prepare himself for the next onslaught of extra attention from his lustful butler. According to his calculations, Sebastian's next bout would be in 3 days hence. Just enough time to prepare for his revenge. Satisfied he hid the diary again and began his planning. 

 

There was a knock at the door and in came the man himself complete with tea tray.

 

"My Lord, may I interest you in some Jasmine tea and Chinese cookies, they have been freshly made with my own fair hands." He placed the immaculate tray on the edge of the desk.

 

"Thank you Sebastian, that will be all." Ciel dismissed him with a flick of his hand. He had people to contact and he didn't want the demon to overhear his conversation.

 

"Yes, young master" the demon butler replied softly, casting a yearning glance at the slate haired beauty. He didn't like being in Ciel's bad books. He walked round the desk and dropped a tender kiss on the exposed skin of Ciel's neck. "If there is anything you need, young Sir, please do not hesitate to call me." There was no mistaking the desire in Sebastian's voice. Ciel flushed as his body immediately reacted to the kiss and he swallowed hard.

 

"I said that will be all, Sebastian, please go clean some silverwear or something. I have work to do."

 

The demon lowered his head in a subservient nod and left the room. He leant on the closed door feeling the first signs of the hunger in his body. He had to get back into Ciel's favour, otherwise he may injure his love with his overwhelming lust and need to copulate. 

 

Sebastian was certainly over attentive to his young master throughout the rest of the day, to the point that even the other servants noticed and commented to each other. He heard them muttering when they thought he was out of earshot. He couldn't help it, he was caught between his need to protect his master and the rising sexual frustration in the depths of his black soul. 

 

To Sebastian's dismay Ciel did not call on him that day for any kind of affection. He even dismissed him as soon as he was washed and changed for bed. Sebastian's offered bedtime kiss was rejected and he swiftly found himself on the wrong side of the bedchamber door. Peering at his small charge through a crack in the wood, Sebastian ground against his own hand, his erection painfully tight in his dress trousers. 

 

"Sebastian, I know you are watching me and I can guess what you are doing. Please go and finish the job in your own room." Ciel's voice was harsh in the rejected butlers ear and he wandered slowly back to his own quarters. 

\---

Laid on his bed, Sebastian tried to ignore the growing need in his body. He rolled onto his front and pushed against the mattress, trying to relieve some of the building pressure. It was no use, he was going to have to take himself in hand, quite literally. 

Turning back over, he climbed off the bed, carefully removed and folded most of his clothing and placed it within arms reach in case Ciel called for him. 

 

Dressed only in his unbuttoned shirt and underwear Sebastian arranged himself on his bed and prepared to deal with his problem. He understood why humans enjoyed this activity, but it was nowhere near as enjoyable as being inside his masters tight hole.

He palmed his leaking hardness through the taut material of his pants, a groan slipping from his lips. In his minds eye he could see Ciel eager and waiting for him on the four poster bed, legs spread, his fingers opening himself up for Sebastian's throbbing cock.

 

The contract mark on the back of his hand began to glow as his arousal grew. The air around Sebastian shimmered as his true form tried to emerge. Black feathers fell from the air as he ripped off his underwear and started long, pleasurable strokes of his glistening shaft. 

 

"Master..." he sighed, his voice as deep as the pits of hell. 

 

Gripping himself firmly, black claws almost puncturing the hard flesh, Sebastian thrust into his own hand. He teased and squeezed the sensitive head as he imagined himself kneeling behind his master, entering into the velvet space of his perfect rear. 

 

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh....my Ciel..." More feathers flew around the small space as the butlers shape rolled and changed in the freezing air of the room. 

 

Elongated fangs bit down into red lips, blood blossoming and rolling down his chin. 

His hand pumped faster, hips rolling up off the bed, swirls of black ethereal mist twisting and pulsating in time with his ragged breathing. He was so close, he could feel the tightness of Ciel wrapped around his leaking member. 

 

"My Lord...nngghh...C-C-Ciel...Beloved..." A fountain of semen arched through the air hitting Sebastian's chest, face and stomach. Ribbons of sticky white fluid pooled on his sweating skin, his shape finally settling back to its human form. 

 

The contract mark on his hand burned, there was no way that Ciel would not have felt the force of his orgasm. 

\---

In his bed, Ciel's eye flared as he felt the release of his lover flow through his body. Their connection was so intense now that any feelings of a sexual nature were experienced by the other. Ciel felt a little guilty for sending Sebastian away, but he had to be punished. Besides, the main event was still to come...

\---

Sebastian cleaned himself up and actually slept for a while, such was the force of his release. Refreshed and briefly sated, he washed, dressed and started on his morning duties.


	3. Preparations

Ciel stretched in his bed, he hadn't slept at all. If he was honest with himself, he had missed Sebastian. He promised that he would make it up his demon butler once tomorrow's plan had been executed. 

 

Right on cue, Sebastian entered with his morning tea and, was that cake? Cake before breakfast? What was going on?

 

"Good morning my Lord, I hope you slept well. I have a little treat for you today." He pressed his nose to the messy slate hair and inhaled deeply. "I missed you last night, Ciel..." he whispered in a sultry tone, "...I do do hope my master isn't going to ignore me for too much longer, my time is nearly upon me." 

 

Ciel looked up and kissed Sebastian chastely on the cheek. "I am still angry with you, demon. But the tea and cake have helped my mood, thank you". He clambered nimbly over to the other side of the bed before the kiss could be returned. 

 

With his devils speed Sebastian had Ciel pinned under him on the bed in a blink of an eye, tea and cake spilling across the sheets. 

 

"Do not tease me, my master, I do not want to harm you". The deepness of his butlers voice caught Ciel off guard. Sebastian made the most of this and his open lips crushed against the young Earls, forcing his tongue inside, licking the walls of his struggling masters mouth, tasting the lust bubbling under the surface of his fury.

 

"I know you desire me as much as I desire you" the demon panted, "I can smell it on your skin, hear it in your heartbeat and taste it in your mouth" 

 

Gasping for air, Ciel stared into the red slit eyes of his demon, he had mis-calculated his dates, he was off by one day. This was the face of his devil on the edge of full hunger. As he stared, Sebastian's teeth grew longer and more pointed. Ciel could feel the heat from Sebastian's groin burning between his young legs, his full, thick, hardness rutting against the fabric of his nightshirt. His mind was in turmoil. If he gave into Sebastian now could he still use his revenge plan later? Was it too risky to refuse him? He did want him so. He decided to take a chance.

 

"Sebastian..."

 

"Master..."

 

"Control yourself demon, or you shall not have me at all. I will keep you chained up until your hunger has passed and you have had no release to ease your desire filled body."

 

Ciel could see the furious battle going on within the mind and body of his butler. The lustful man seemed to change shape in front of his eyes, his skin was glowing, shimmering in the light of the room. Gradually Sebastian calmed the beast inside him, placating it with promises of release. The effort required to subdue the beast this close to full hunger was phenomenal and he rolled off Ciel exhausted. 

 

"I am most dreadfully sorry Sir, but I did warn you my time is nearly here. I must have you soon, or I will have to take you by force. And you will not like that one bit, if you survive the experience, that is."

 

Ciel drew himself up to his full height, there was much to prepare in a short space of time. He looked Sebastian hard in the eyes.

 

"Get me ready for the day, I will work through lunch to clear the days appointments. You are to prepare everything we will need for the next 48 hours and then give the other servants the weekend off. We will then be able to attend to your condition without being disturbed by either distraction. Understand?" 

 

Sebastian bowed low, hand on chest as was his want. "Yes, my Lord, thank you for taking pity on your poor demon." 

 

Both males attempted to be distracted by their chores for the rest of the day. Ciel gave into the raging desire between them first by demanding a brief kiss as he passed Sebastian in the corridor. Up in his bedchamber he skilfully hid the handcuffs and chains that were part of his plan. 

 

Sebastian was busy making refreshments that could be eaten at any time of day. He knew that these sessions could go on for hours and they would need to eat whenever they got the chance. As the hunger took control of his mind and body, reasoning and self control slowly ebbed away. He was nearly observed in the kitchen palming his constant erection through his trousers; only the crash of plates gave away Mey-Rin's arrival and he hid his lower half behind the overloaded kitchen table. 

 

By the end of the day Sebastian was no longer functioning on a human level, his base needs consumed his whole being. Speaking was reduced to grunts and he looked totally disheveled. Ciel was concerned the other servants would notice and dismissed them early. He kept Sebastian out of the way until their carriage was gone when he slumped into a chair, exhausted. His night, however had not yet begun, he hoped his small body was up to the challenge. 

 

Ciel looked up as Sebastian appeared in the doorway, the glow from his eyes piecing Ciel's very being. He seemed calmer, more composed.

 

"Now, my young master, let us to bed, I cannot keep this facade up any longer." In two strides he was across the room, scooping Ciel from his chair and carrying him bridal style to the bedchamber.


	4. Full Hunger

Sebastian halted in the doorway, the bedchamber had been transformed into a room filled with the promise of seduction.

 

Candles covered every available space, their flames creating a dancing light that shimmered across the white skin of the youth in his arms. The bed was arranged with soft pillows and clean bedding already turned down inviting bodies to lay on it. An unknown musky scent filled the air, stimulating the senses. Sebastian shivered at the sight.

 

"My young master did all this for me? Oh, my small Lord, you do so love your demon." He placed a soft kiss on the sensuous young lips. "Seduce me, my Ciel..." 

 

Ciel's resolve to punish his butler almost crashed there and then in that simple request from his demons inviting lips. For a moment neither male moved. Then Ciel, needing the upper hand to get Sebastian where he wanted him, wriggled out of Sebastian's arms, placed his small hands on the white shirted chest of his butler and shoved him backwards onto the bed.

 

"My Lord?" Sebastian enquired with a raised eyebrow as his young master sat astride his chest. Ceil grinned and rained kisses down on his face and neck, biting and sucking on the pale flesh. Sebastian bucked upwards and groaned. 

 

Ciel crawled backwards and ground lightly, brushing against the straining material covering Sebastian's bulging groin causing him to buck again, mouth hanging open, panting. Whilst Sebastian's mind was distracted, Ciel grabbed both slender wrists and snapped a handcuff on each. Scrambling off the bed he tugged on the chains until Sebastian's arms were pulled tight across the width of the bed. 

 

Frustratingly for Ciel, Sebastian merely groaned louder in pleasure at the feeling of being retrained. His plan was backfiring, he cursed his blasted demon and his kinks. 

 

"M-M-Master...aahhhhh...y-y-yes..." Ciel glared at the writhing butler, fighting the temptation to slap him, he'd probably enjoy that too. "Damn you, Sebastian" he muttered under his breath.

 

"I am already dammed, my Ciel...". Sebastian's eyes snapped open, they were glowing blood red slits in his pale face, fangs piercing his lips. 

 

"I must have pleasure, my Lord, before I rip these chains from the bed and devour you"

 

Trembling and with his plan abandoned, Ciel kissed the sweating face of his lover. The boys fingers fumbled with the buttons of Sebastian's waistcoat and shirt, pulling the perfect black tie undone and exposing the muscular torso he loved so much. 

 

"Touch me, Ciel, let me feel your fingers upon my skin"

 

He trailed the line of muscles down towards the urgent groin with shaking fingers, producing a low rumble of pleasure from his butler. The button on Sebastian's trousers had already come off under the extreme pressure of the hardness waiting to be released. Ciel opened the zip and gasped at the sight of his demons swollen cock as it burst free of its fabric constraints. The skin was glistening, red and painfully tight. 

 

"Help me, please, my young master, Ciel, I...nnnnggghhh.... CIEL... AAAAHHHHHHHH....MORE...." 

 

Sebastian's dark voice reverberated round the room as Ciel lowered his mouth to the quivering member, opening his lips wide to take as much as of it into the moistness of his mouth as he possibly could. The hot flesh burnt his young lips as he sucked and pleasured the tormented beast below him, fingers stroking where his mouth could not reach. Sebastian was thrusting up to meet his rhythm. Black feathers fell from the air as Sebastian's orgasm approached. 

 

"Ciel...I'm going to...." 

 

Hot, sweet, sticky, white semen filled Ciel's mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, but it just kept coming, running out of his mouth and coating the shaking man beneath him. As the flow, slowed and then stopped, Ciel, drunk with desire, licked up the spilt fluid from his lovers stomach and groin. Groans from both males filled the silence of the building. With glazed eyes Ciel stared lustfully at the now still form of Sebastian, his own erection had been ignored for so long now that his balls ached. He needed his own release. 

 

When Sebastian's eyes opened again they were back to normal, he smiled at the delicious youth knelt by his side. 

 

"Ciel, please free me, my young master, I need to bury myself in you. My desire is only briefly quenched, I must have you." 

 

In a dreamlike trance Ciel, unlocked the handcuffs, released his trapped wrists and threw the cuffs off the bed. Sebastian gathered his little love into his arms and kissed him fully. Slender fingers ruffled the slate coloured hair and traced the line of his neck, toying with the buttons on his shirt. His pussycat bow slid undone with a gentle tug. 

 

Ciel mewled as Sebastian kissed down his neck, licking and biting the white flesh. 

 

"That's it, my kitten, purr for me." Sebastian murmured into the softness of Ciel's shoulder as he slipped off the jacket and shirt covering his small lovers torso. Young hands were now pulling his shirt from his back, nails grazing his toned muscles. Pushing Ciel flat onto the four poster bed, Sebastian's mouth and tongue left a wet trail to the hard pink nub of Ciel's right nipple as his fingers teased the left. The young master arched his back in pleasure and mewled louder, hands reaching up to grab at his butlers silky black hair, pulling it hard. The wet tongue and fingers traded places, Ciel's left nipple now the focus of attention. The little Lord rutted against the hard stomach of the larger man, his erect member now desperate to be touched. 

 

"Seb..Sebastian...nngghh..." The demon could taste the urgency and lust oozing from the very pores of the grinding figure below him and it fuelled his own hunger. 

 

"Mmmm...impatient aren't we, young kitten, my Ciel..." Sebastian's wicked demon mouth smirked as he kissed a line straight down towards the bulge that was demanding attention trapped in Ciel's shorts. Sebastian's deft fingers unbuttoned the unwanted clothing and stripped it away leaving his young master clothed just in thin underwear, stockings and shoes. Sebastian's breath hitched at the beauty of his small charge; desire burning a path to his own erection. 

 

He delicately palmed the solid flesh in front of him, causing more mewling to erupt from the mouth of the panting youth. Ciel pushed Sebastian's head towards his groin, wanting more; watching as Sebastian kissed along the length of his fabric covered member. His butlers tongue licked slowly against the growing wet spot over the tip of his penis sending ripples of ecstasy through his yearning body. With a growl, Sebastian's black claws ripped through the offending material allowing Ciel's erection to spring free. To the slate haired males delight, the demon licked his lips and lowered his drooling mouth to the hard shaft, inhaling the musky scent of sex before enclosing him fully in the moist cavern of his mouth. 

 

"Aaaahhhhh....Seb...ast...ian..." hissed Ciel, as the beasts tongue twisted and teased the straining organ hard in his throat, sucking the pre-cum from deep within him. Silky lips kissed and mouthed his taut flesh briefly before he was subjected to the exquisite suction of the demons oral skills again. Strong hands gripped Ciel's hips as he was quickly bought bucking and screaming to an earth shattering climax. It felt like his soul was being sucked from his body through his most intimate area. 

 

Without giving his lover a chance to recover, Sebastian spread the stocking covered legs and lowered his head once more. His tongue circled the puckered pink hole and pressed against the firm muscle requesting entry. A gasp from the slated haired young master was taken as permission and the demon pushed through to the tight cavern, tasting his hot flesh as he lapped at the walls of his rear, feeling for the sensitive spot that would send Ciel spiralling towards another orgasm. The hunger within Sebastian feasted on the lust and desire radiating from the young body being pleasured, drinking in the lewd groans and wet noises echoing round the room. 

 

Sebastian raised himself from the blissed out youth to remove the rest of his clothing and to select an oil from the bedside table. Ciel whimpered at the loss of all contract. 

 

"Sebastian? Come back and touch me." The contract mark in his eye and the matching one on his butlers hand burned brighter. "Is that an order, my Lord?" Sebastian's voice was raw with longing. "Damn you, YES!" Ciel's frustration and need all too apparent in his grinding and suggestive poses. A low rumble of dark laughter filled the building. "Yes, my Lord." 

 

The demons tongue reclaimed Ciel's sweet pink hole as his fingers fumbled with the slippery bottle of oil, coating his digits and some of the bed with the scented fluid. Returning his mouth to the re-hardening cock he slid an oiled up finger through the now relaxed muscle straight to knuckle deep. His reward was his masters slender hips thrusting up off the sheets pushing his manhood into the demons waiting throat. Mewling and obscenities flowed from the pretty lips of his ward urging the beast on.

 

"Aaaaaahhhhh, yes, m-m-more....f-f-fuck me now, you b-b-bastard"

 

"Patience, my Lord. I must prepare you fully. I am much larger than usual, I will hurt you otherwise."

 

Ciel raised his shaking body up onto his elbows to look down at his butlers throbbing member. He groaned in anticipation of the rock hard shaft, he was prepared to wait.

 

Sebastian kissed upwards towards his masters filthy mouth as a second finger joined the intrusion of his lover. Ciel's arms wrapped round Sebastian's neck as he pushed down on to the two digits thrusting and scissoring his arse. "More" he whispered, blue and garnet eyes staring hard into the glowing red slits of his demon. "As my master wishes." came the dark reply as fingers three and four entered together causing Ciel's breath to hitch in his chest as a loud moan ripped out of his throat.

 

"Nnnnngggghhhh....aaaaaaarghhhhh...oh god, YES..."

 

The four fingers opened Ciel wider than usual twisting and curling to caress his prostate, the insistent pressure on this spot quickly taking Ciel to his second climax of the night. Satisfied that he could enter the young master now without tearing him, Sebastian regretfully removed his fingers from the silky smooth cavern he loved so much. Ciel's blown out eyes opened to watch his butlers swollen and dripping organ receive a coating of oil.

 

"This may hurt, my young master, my Ciel, I humbly apologise." 

 

"Sebastian, just shut up and fuck me". Ciel was now beyond desperate to be filled. He knew he would be a complete mess by the end and he couldn't wait.

 

With the hunger burning his black soul, Sebastian opened the eager legs wider and positioned himself against the gaping hole. 

 

"Look at me, my Ciel, my kitten..."

 

Their eyes locked as Sebastian rolled his hips, his extra girth stretching Ciel wider than he was used too. Ciel flinched, eyes widening and rolling back in his head at the pleasure of the pain. Sebastian paused, before rolling again, pushing deeper into the tight hole. 

 

"FUCK...ahhhh...Seb...Sebas..SEBASTIAN..." The cry issuing from the kiss swollen pink lips resonated deep in the heart of the beast, fuelling the hunger, making him harder still, swelling to uncomfortable proportions. Ciel's head lolled to one side as Sebastian buried even further in, he was almost to the hilt, one more thrust and he was home. Ciel was lost to a world of pain and pleasure, he was so open, so full and it felt so good. His mewling was faint and high pitched, hitching with each thrust of the demons hips. His re-hardened cock, twitching and slapping between the two bodies, completely ignored. Sebastian withdrew half way and slammed back in, pushing the limp boy further up the bed with the force of his entry. 

 

"...C-C-Ciel...my love". Sebastian kissed his young master, rousing him from his swoon, arms curling back round the demons neck and returning his kisses with an unbridled passion. His little legs wrapped themselves around his lovers torso, giving Sebastian access to plunge deeper. Biting hard into the flesh of Ciel's shoulder, puncturing the skin and licking the blood trails, Sebastian drove in as far as their bodies would allow. His frantic thrusting causing the bed to shake violently beneath them. 

 

"Nngghh...you are so b-b-big, FUCK, S-S-Sebastian... YES, oh god..." Ciel's moaning was heaven to the demons ears. Roughly, he withdrew and flipped Ciel onto his stomach, pulling the hissing youth onto his knees and elbows. 

 

"You are a delicious sight, my Ciel, my young master..." Covering the young body completely, Sebastian thrust back inside the abused hole. One strong arm wrapped completely around Ciel's waist to hold him tightly against the demon ensuring a deeper entry with each hip roll. Their matching contract marks burned brighter with each passing moment, Ciel's eye felt like it was on fire, such was the intensity of their shared lust and desire for each other. 

 

Sebastian could feel his climax approaching, it felt huge in his groin. Ciel whimpered as his demons cock swelled further in size inside him. He felt like his entire body was just full of Sebastian. He grasped himself and began to pump his shaft in time with the flesh ripping thrusts his rear end was receiving. His own orgasm was not far off. Sebastian sat back on his heels and pulled his slate haired master onto his lap. One hand still on the young hip pushing down hard against the upward thrusts of the demons groin. The other now curled over the small fist pumping furiously, helping to speed up Ciel's finish.

 

"Ciel, I am so c-c-close, this may not be pleasant for you...". Ciel came with an ear piercing cry, white semen coating Sebastian's hand and the bed as it left his body in body splitting spurts. Sebastian grunted as Ciel's tight cavern clenched and rippled around his swollen member.

 

"Nnnnggghhh.....C-C-Ciel..." his orgasm hit with a force the demon had not felt before. Black ribbons of mist surrounded him as his body changed shape. Black wings spontaneous emerged from his back, shedding inky black feathers across the bed. His new body convulsed, throwing them both forward, his release filling Ciel, making his stomach bulge with the amount of semen entering his body at high speed. The hot sticky fluid kept coming, overflowing Ciel's insides and running down the backs of his shaking thighs, soaking the bedsheets. Sebastian's hips were still thrusting, the movement making indecent squelching sounds in the room, dear god, how much more was there still to come? Ciel collapsed onto his front, his mouth open in a silent scream. His rear was burning with the amount of liquid pulsating into him, out of him and onto the bed. Sebastian shuddered above him and collapsed across his back, finally spent, wings covering them both. Ciel looked between his arms at his distended belly, he looked so strange. 

 

Black feathers drifted in the gentle breeze of retracting wings, the black mist dissipating as his hunger faded. "Master, Ciel?" Sebastian returned to his human form as quickly as he had left it. "Mmmmmm?" "I am going to withdraw now, it will be messy, I do apologise." Sebastian pulled out, an inhuman amount of semen followed him soaking the bed. Ciel groaned with the feeling of emptiness, the swelling in his stomach slowly reducing until it finally became flat again. He lay face down on the wrecked bed, warm, sweet white semen coating his body, feeling the trickle of wetness still leaving his rear. He felt like he had been ripped in half; he giggled and then moaned at the delicious ache in his insides. Sebastian lay beside him in the pool of his own release kissing Ciel's back. His breathing was already calm; he stroked his blissed out body gazing at the beautiful boy next to him. "I think, my Lord, it may be wise to use another bedroom for the rest our our weekend, your bed may take a while to dry out." Ciel whimpered, he wasn't sure he could take Sebastian again, but he had promised and a gentleman always kept his promises. 

 

Sebastian pulled the whimpering male to his chest and kissed him passionately, hands caressing his cream covered skin. "Shall we eat, my young master? I feel we have a few hours to recover and prepare ourselves again, my body feels quite sated at the moment." Sebastian stood, scooping up the young Earl and kissed him again, more tenderly this time. "I do so love you Ciel, you are very kind to your demon." Ciel smiled and yawned, "I love you too, Sebastian. Please run me a bath, I would like to be clean before you take me to bed again." Sebastian grinned and moved towards the bathtub.

 

"As you wish my Lord, you see, I am one hell of a butler..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Black Butler fanfic, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
